Reflexión - Refracción
by TheDarkWeegee01
Summary: ¿Quién diría al verlos? Tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Tan cercanos y tan desconocidos. Son un reflejo, uno muy distorsionado. Rating T por vocabulario, Comentarios y críticas serán bienvenidos. ¡Disfruten!


**¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí una historia, la cual tiene un personaje muy singular, y probablemente se pregunten ¿Qué carajos hace este aquí?. Pero pues mi cerebro tiene ideas, y estas salen a relucir, Disfruten.**

**Reflexión - Refracción**

Desperté hace poco tiempo, en un sitio vacío. Esos de monólogos que tanto aparecen en historias; y ahora estoy profundo pensando en lo mucho que he cambiado, O mejor dicho, lo mucho que me han cambiado.

Me imagino una y otra vez las máquinas y aparatos que me convirtieron en uno de ellos, un robot sin vida.

Era la mascota de alguien, de alguien al cual no puedo distinguir ya en mi mente, pero tenía un título que estaba relacionado con cerdos.

"Vaya qué historia"

¡¿Pero qué?!, ¿Quién está aquí? "¡¿Quién dijo eso?!"

"Pues yo"

"Oh, gran respuesta. ¡Qué intelecto!" A la mierda la educación y el respeto, nací sarcástico y así me quedo.

"Pues a juzgar por sus palabras, es mayor que el suyo" Bueno, al menos no es un idiota y sabe responder.

"A ver si me sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando te vea"

"Además de poseer un bajo intelecto, demuestra señas claras de poseer algún defecto ocular, o neural. Qué falta de visión tan grande"

"¿Andonuts?" Fué lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza después de escuchar ese chorro de palabras de diccionario

"Para nada, usted debería olvidarse de todos los acontecimientos temporales previos, y de que las personas con quiénes estuvo existen."

"¿Eres alguien que conozco?"

"No, a lo desconocido se le deben abrir los brazos para que se vuelva conocido"

"Pareces una guía de autoayuda de esa que leían los soldados de..."

"Las percepciones son sólo personales e intransferibles, y... y yo... esto... ERROR... FALLA DE SISTEMA...

…

…

…

¿Quieres helado de bacalao con trozos de jamón crocantes?"

"¡Eres raro! ¡Debes ser mi conciencia!" Yo también he tenido malfunciones, y algunas vergonzosas

Finalmente, paz de nuevo.

"Discúlpeme por mi falla, pero necesito actualizarme a una versión más reciente."

Hmmm, joder.

"¿Señorita Marshmallow?"

"Ustedes no son los únicos seres de silicio y metal en la existencia"

"¡BASTA YA, PRESÉNTATE O TE ARRANCO LA PUTA CABEZA!" Me hizo enojar este desgraciado(a) o quién coño fuera.

"¿Por qué la ira?"

Una cosa más o menos de mi estatura se asomó, quién sabe de donde "Me lo hubieras dicho antes"

Para empezar tenía una base grande, como cuadrada, un delgado cuerpo el cual se ensanchaba y salían dos brazos que terminaban es una especie de "manos", y finalmente su cabeza que parecía unos binoculares.

Ah, y un botón de encendido y apagado en la base.

"Mi nombre es, Compañero Robótico Operativo, o mejor conocido como R.O.B."

"Eh, yo me llamo Claus" Dije, calmando mi previo malhumor

"Estatura, 1 metro 93 centímetros, con un error relativo del 0,02%. Peso: 370 Kilogramos. Sistema Operativo: NT 95, versión 3,4"

"Eh, creo que tengo como la misma estatura, peso como mucho porque como tres almuerzos al día, y pues mi sistema operativo es muy avanzado, pero ni sé cual es" Me dió risa de mi mismo, este robot se presenta como para una cita médica y yo todo vulgar.

"Mis escáneres revelan patrones biónicos. Su estatura es de: 1 metro 90 centímetros aproximándose a 91 centímetros, su peso es de 87 Kilogramos, su sistema operativo..."

"¿Qué ocurre con mi sistema..."

"Atención, su sistema operativo posee muestras desconocidas de mi base de datos, espere unos segundos"

El robot entonces emitió unas luces raras de los ojos y empezó a convulsionar. Salí corriendo, pero pronto me detuve.

Y me dió pesar

¿Y si el me necesitaba? Salí corriendo de regreso, pero ya no estaba.

"¡HEY!"

"AH, PERO QUE CO..."

"Escaneo completo, se evidencia una fusión de patrones cerebrales con implantes artificiales, ocupando el 52% del encéfalo. Su sistema operativo parece ser una modificación del sistema operativo de la Unidad R.O.B."

"Pfffft. Cómo no" Ay que risa. Sobretodo el PARECIDO. Semejante computadora de oficina comparase a mí, un valiente, poderoso y atractivo muchacho.

"Le haré una prueba de percepciones sensoriales" R.O.B. Empezó a emitir lucecitas de nuevo.

Pero... me siento raro... como si fuese a caer...

…

"Evaluación completa, el sujeto posee un sistema NT 95. Una variante de la versión 4,0. Proceder a reanimación"

Sentí un pellizco en las nalgas, para nada lindo.

"¿Ah, pero qué carajos fue eso?"

"Estímulos visuales, y utilicé electrodos para reanimarlo" Respondió el robot, ni corto ni perezoso.

Lo miré fijamente,me sorprendía su mirada, demasiado fría y examinadora, la verdad es que era igual que la mía. Imaginé que quizás, este robot también ha sido maltratado, que también ha tenido un dueño que le vale mierda su vida y que preferiría arrojarlo a la basura. Al igual que querían hacer conmigo.

"¿Oye, a ti también te maltrataron?"

"¿Perdón?"

¡Oh dios!, ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

"Si … pues mira es que yo alguna vez fui el peón de alguien, seguía las órdenes de una persona que se hacía pasar por rey, y este tipo muchas veces me amenazaba, me decía pedazo de basura, inútil, que me iba a volver chatarra, y pues …"

"Si quieres saberlo, sí. Yo también he tenido algunas penalizaciones por mi mal proceder. Izquierdo y Derecho a veces se enojan con mis resultados"

"¿Y así nada más?" Le pregunté. Me di cuenta que este robot no es tan frío y serio como creía, muy similar a mi.

"Está bien, hay ocasiones en que me tratan muy mal. Pero soy indiferente al dolor"

"Físico, pero emocionalmente."

"No hablaremos más de esto. Nos vamos, alístese. Un momento, los datos no coinciden, se supone que eres rubio"

La sangre me hirvió,

¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que ser Lucas? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Acaso es mejor? ¡Somos iguales!

"¡Joder! Todo el mundo quiere a Lucas, ¿Por qué?" Mandé un puño al aire, casi dándole al pobre robot, el cual se apartó.

"¿Lucas?"

"Si, mi hermano gemelo"

"¿Sabes?, no deberías perder el tiempo conmigo, si es a él a quien buscas. Lárgate"

"Oh, lo siento mucho, siento la intromisión" Se empezó a marchar.

Se me ocurrió una idea, y Lucas necesita descansar, ¿No?.

"¡Espera!"

"Dígame"

"Mira, quiero saber para qué lo buscan"

"El joven Lucas ha sido invitado a un evento exclusivo, en el cual los mejores guerreros de todos los universos luchan para demostrar su fuerza y ganar premios"

"Y esto, yo… ¿No podría reemplazar a Lucas? Después de todo somos idénticos"

"Lo siento, pero el joven Lucas…"

"¡Está enfermo!" Le respondí rápidamente. Claus, eres un genio.

"Allá le harán su chequeo médico y curación pertinentes"

"Pero el dijo que no tenía motivación"

"20 mil lingotes de oro, un trofeo hecho exclusivamente diamantes, un reconocimiento como el mejor luchador de todos los tiempos y 50 toneladas del alimento favorito del ganados son los premios... Y chicas." Pronunció la última parte con algo de emoción.

"…Por favor, hazlo por mí" Le dije como último recurso

"Órdenes son órdenes" Si, este tipo debe ser mi reencarnación o algo así. Ese hablado es mío.

"Lo sé, yo también tuve que decir los mismo miles de veces" Le puse mis manos en sus 'hombros'

"Pero a veces, a veces tienes que decidir por ti mismo"

"..."

"Sé que en algún punto, piensas que soy el que debe ir, por favor piensa en mí, tu mismo dijiste que nuestros sistemas operativos eran similares. ¡Tú también debes sentir y sabe lo que es la frustración!"

"Tendrías que probar que eres digno de merecer la invitación."

"O simplemente decirles a esos estúpidos que sus reglas son mierda y listo" En referencia a sus superiores, o lo que sea.

"Tu capacidad de autonomía es increíble, pero yo no soy tan autónomo y además debo obedecerlos"

"Esa no es la manera de pensar, ¿Por qué vas a hacer lo que ellos quieren?"

"Pues…" Miró en otra dirección

"Yo tomaré la responsabilidad si algo pasa, ¿Vale?"

"Está bien, vamos" Me miró resignado. "Entonces será hora de que conozca a su compañero de cuarto y pareja en el torneo"

Me invadió la curiosidad. "¿Es de a parejas?"

"Sí, ambos comparten la ganancia, o la derrota. O ambas" Fuimos caminando hasta un pequeño vehículo parecido a una nave, bueno. UNA nave.

"Mi artefacto nos llevará con el señor Izquierdo y el señor Derecho. Quédate aquí" Me dijo en un tono imperativo.

"Como si fuera a ir a algún lugar mejor" Me reí

¡Cielos!

¿Quién sabe que cosas me esperen? Y pensar que pude convencer a este tipo de llevarme tan fácilmente. Ya verán todos, que seré el mejor, y que Lucas puede esperar para otro día.

"Ness, saluda a tu nuevo compañero, Claus" De la nave apareció un niño, parecido a mí, bastante.

"¡Hola!, veo que conoces a R.O.B." Dijo, extendiéndome su mano. "Mucho gusto, me llamo Ness y espero que estés listo para vivir una nueva experiencia"

"Si, un gusto conocer a mi compañero" Respondí, extendiendo la mía. "Quiero ya estar allá… a donde sea que vamos"

"Entonces" Se giró y miró al robot "¿Vamos? Estoy impaciente por ver cuánto ha cambiado el SSB desde la última vez"

Miré a R.O.B, se que aunque no tiene cara, me sonreía de algún modo. Que me depositara su confianza ya es motivo para seguir con lo que vaya a suceder.

Me acuerdo de un artículo científico que miré, lo estaba leyendo Andonuts, era sobre la reflexión y la refracción.

El ejemplo más claro de reflexión es el espejo.

Y, ahora que lo pienso R.O.B y yo somos una especie de reflexión. Nuestras vidas, a mi modo de ver son como reflejos, como si viera frente a mí otro yo, con las mismas condiciones.

Pero también somos un ejemplo de refracción. Nuestras identidades han cambiado de sentido, a tal punto que muchos dirían que no nos parecemos. Tenemos distintos puntos de vista, diferentes metas. Pues si somos muy parecidos, somos robots, somos seres que fuimos programados para obedecer los caprichos de alguien más. Pero también se que él está cansado de servirles, y entiende que lo que le dije era verdad.

Pero al menos, sé que tengo un amigo nuevo, con el pasar del tiempo, cuando el señor Destino lo dictamine, nuestras direcciones se cruzarán.

Y sé que R.O.B también es consciente de ello. Por ansío que el día que lo encuentre me diga que dejó de obedecer a quienes le dan órdenes, que se hartó de todos ellos.

Y que es libre, ¡como yo!.

**Si, así llega Claus de algún modo a Super Smash Bros (Ok no). **

**Ojalá aparezca en el próximo Super Smash Bros. **

**Oh y adivinan, R.O.B es otro de mis personajes favoritos. Ha aparecido en varios juegos así que ¿Por qué no Mother?.**

**Y juego con R.O.B en SSBB, es uno de mis mains.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR.**

**Hasta una próxima.**


End file.
